Feral Katana Toutetsu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30616 |no = 986 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 108 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A dual-blade samurai from another world. Though many scholars disagree with the reason why Toutetsu was after the demon blade, the most influential of them believe it was because he had been cursed by it. As he came to be feared by the demons of Ishgria while continuously slaying them in large numbers, one day he felt that his life was suddenly at an end. The demon blade had been destroyed in another world. Once he knew, it is said he smiled wholeheartedly while proclaiming that the meaning of his life could only be found in death. |summon = A person's value is in their death. That's why immortality is worthless. It disturbs one's growth. |fusion = The strength to face a painful death became my wish after I was cursed. My soul is far from free. |evolution = I can feel my soul elevating... I won't have an easy death, but I will harness this power! | hp_base = 4992 |atk_base = 2207 |def_base = 1801 |rec_base = 1578 | hp_lord = 6555 |atk_lord = 2777 |def_lord = 2251 |rec_lord = 1977 | hp_anima = 7447 |rec_anima = 1739 |atk_breaker = 3015 |def_breaker = 2013 |atk_guardian = 2539 |def_guardian = 2489 | hp_oracle = 5662 |rec_oracle = 2215 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Swift God Commander's Power |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk of all allies & 50% boost to Atk when HP is full |lstype = Attack |bb = Twin Katana: Heavenly Spiral |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Twin Flash: Green Lotus |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk and probable additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Final Art: Fleeting Blossom |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & additional powerful attack at turn's end for 1 turn |ubbnote = 250% Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Honorable Death Wish |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 1 BC |evofrom = 30615 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Toutetsu3 }}